Una simple historia de amor
by Bel Strider
Summary: Basado en un cómic/ [One-Shot] Un chico popular. Un chico, relativamente, asocial. Simplemente unidos por una carta. (Posible Ooc ;A;)


**Primer Fic que subo, pero... igual llevo varios escritos xD Eeeen fin. Surgió tras ver un cómic y pues, simplemente paso. Ya esta. Espero les guste :)**

**Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (es el sueño de muchas -.-) sino a Himaruya Hidekaz. El cómic del cual esta historia fue basada, corresponde a su respectivo creador/a. **

**Sin mas, disfruten.**

* * *

Emil abrió de manera lenta su casillero dispuesto a sacar algunos libros de historia, puesto que en unos minutos más comenzaba su clase y realmente prefería llevar los libros esta vez.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir burlas y bromas de parte de sus compañeros. Siendo tan solo un chico sin padres, con un hermano adoptivo que, si bien era preferido por varias chicas y bastante inteligente, solía acosarle de vez en cuando. Además de vivir en el apartamento del amigo'' de su hermano. Eran aquellas cosas con las que solían molestarle, siendo de por si su extravagante apariencia algo de burlas.

Así que con el pensamiento en mente de que aquel día no sería diferente cerro de un golpe la puerta del casillero.

Más a pesar de sus pensamientos, aquel día cambio.

Las acostumbradas bromas que sufría ya no se hicieron presentes. En el pasillo comenzaron a evitarle, y las chicas comenzaron a verle asombradas para luego susurrar y reír a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta de inmediato observando cómo le miraban fijamente para luego reír. Se tanteo la espalda en búsqueda del indicio de alguna broma o cartel encontrando una hoja pegada en su ropa. Al momento de leerla, quedo en shock.

_**Llamame (XXX-OXXX)**_

_**Xiang Wang.**_

Levanto la vista mientras sentía como las mejillas se le calentaban levemente, encontrando cerca de unos casilleros a dicha persona. El asiático solo le sonrió para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Aquello ya no sería un día normal. Para nada.

* * *

Xiang Wang se encontraba en el comedor conversando con su grupo de amigos. Mas bien, escuchando como estos hablaban. Y más que amigos, frente a él se encontraban sus primos y una que otra persona ajena a la familia.

Debido a lo distraído que estaba, no lograba escuchar las palabras de su primo Im Yong Soo el cual estaba a punto de gritarle para que le escuchara. Una palabra lo hizo volver a la realidad observando fijamente a Mei la cual sonreía para luego fijar su vista a un lado de la mesa.

A un lado de esta, el chico de cabellos plateados sujetaba firmemente una hoja con la cabeza agacha, evitando mostrar el sonrojo que se situaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

Una leve sonrisa se situó en sus labios seguido de un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. _¿Quizás…?_

Pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura al sentir la nota siendo estampada con fuerza en su cara. El más bajo corrió lejos de aquel lugar dispuesto a esconderse por tanta vergüenza que sentía, dejando al chico de cabellos cafés en un simultáneo estado de shock seguido por las risas de su primo.

Tomo la hoja en sus manos dispuesto a botarla a algún basurero cercano, pero unas palabras llamaron su atención.

Las letras estaban escritas en un color celeste y un tanto dispersas, pero aun así logro entender a la perfección el mensaje.

_**No tengo un teléfono móvil.**_

_**Lo lamento.**_

_**Emil Steilsson.**_

El dibujo de un frailecillo adornaba la esquina inferior de la hoja.

Intento ocultar su sonrojado rostro detrás de aquella hoja pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Su prima tomo aquel papel para leerlo, riendo al compas de su primo mientras decía cosas como _"Es un chico muy adorable''_ o por el estilo. Y él no lo negaba, solo pensando en lo adorable que le resultaba aquel chico de su clase.

* * *

La campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases había tocado, y Emil solo corría dispuesto a llegar a su casillero, tomar sus cosas e irse para intentar no volver.

Pero no contaba con aquella nota pegada a la puerta de su casillero.

_**Te veo en el patio trasero.**_

_**P.D: Dibujas bien.**_

_**Xiang Wang.**_

Volteo la cabeza en búsqueda de dicha persona por el pasillo, encontrando al final de este la silueta de dos chicos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pensó seriamente si ir ha dicho lugar, pensando en el millón de posibilidades de que aquello solo fuese una simple broma. Pero antes de girarse en dirección a la puerta de salida, decidió ir a investigar. Mentiría si decía que no tenía la leve esperanza de que fuese cierto.

Así que sin más, corrió en dirección al lugar de la nota. Solo repitiéndose una cosa en su mente.

"_Ojala esto no sea una simple broma…''_

* * *

Busco con la vista alguna muestra de vida por aquel gran campo, mas nada se encontraba cerca. Temió que todo solo fuese eso, una broma, pero como si sus pensamientos estuviesen unidos aquel chico apareció corriendo detrás de unas gradas mientras agitaba su mano.

Una vez llego se quedo quieto a un poco distancia que los separaba. Emil pensó si dejar de observar el piso, y es que debido a la vergüenza encontraba el pasto lo más interesante del mundo. Finalmente levanto la cabeza observando al chico frente a él, sonriendo levemente.

-Viniste… -Su voz se escuchaba suave y un poco nerviosa. Sus manos se encontraban tras su espalda, haciendo unas señas en dirección a las gradas. Emil asintió levemente dudando si hablar.

-Que… ¿Qué querías? – un ligero sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos. Solo quería que la tierra se lo tragase de una vez.

Como si aquellas palabras fuesen una señal de gran valor e importancia, de las gradas seis carteles surgieron con unas palabras escritas en grande.

**¿-Quieres-ser-mi-novio-? **

Poso su vista en el asiático de enfrente, para luego volver a dirigirla al suelo avergonzado. Cubrió su cara con sus manos, causando que el chico frente a él temiera lo peor. Unos leves temblores se dieron a mostrar, para luego finalmente recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ante ese gesto, Xiang solo pudo sonreír para luego abrazar a _su novio_. Quito las manos de la cara de aquel chico para finalmente darle un beso. Simple pero dulce. Y el primero de ambos.

Detrás de aquello, los carteles fueron lanzados en dirección al cielo siendo seguidos de distintos gritos provenientes de sus amigos. Una risa nerviosa de formo en los labios de ambos, para luego ser abrazados por la multitud que, en aquellos momentos, celebraba.


End file.
